The GSM short message service (SMS) provides a facility for sending messages from an originating device to a terminating device. Both the originating device and the terminating device are connected to the same GSM network via one or more GSM networks.
Messages conforming to the SMS format typically contain only alpha numeric characters. As a consequence of this format restriction there are limits to the extent to which SMS text messages can be used to transmit data.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for encoding a binary data message for transmission over a data network that goes some way to overcoming the abovementioned disadvantages or at least provides industry or the public with a useful choice.